Cache/.5BIssue 3.5D Steel News.2C Week of March 7th.2C 2016
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3940.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 07:58:12 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. 3 Steel News, Week of March 7th, 2016 Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » 3 Steel News, Week of March 7th, 2016 « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: 3 Steel News, Week of March 7th, 2016 (Read 338 times) SteelBrotherhood Newbie Offline 4 3 Steel News, Week of March 7th, 2016 « on: March 11, 2016, 08:50:31 PM » 3/11/16 Steel News Hail Steel The best news on the planet Want your story to be known on public television? Shoot us a comm! Hedgehog Hurricane! Many burrows devistated Earlier this week, a horrible series of events has hit the hedgehog nation. After a hurricane and a massive influx of immigrants destroyed the nation. It became apparent that this was an event that the hedgehogs will not long forget. As the hurricane cleared and the immigrants smacked into the border fences. The tidings or war also loomed overhead. Many hedgehogs were sighted building defenses out of destroyed homes for a possible oncoming attack. Damages are expected to be somewhere in the millions and the cost of hedgehog life has been reported in the tens of thousands. Many communities around the world got together for a moment of silence for the dead hedgehogs. Along with many prayers being said across churches among the faithful. Which has also started the #HedgeHogLivesMatter movement to raise awareness to this crippling issue. SPQR-Fallen WAR! They plan to remove the gauls After reported raiding attempts by the Fallen on SPQR nations. Time has come to reap what the Fallen has sown. SPQR mobilized its forces and has launched a counter offensive. The world has had a mixed reaction to this war. Some have called it unjust while others have claimed it was completely fair. Chief among them has been the issue of ESTAGON. While our research staff has looked into who this person is. We only found a picture of said person under the definition of “Casus Belli”. However it seems that the Fallen has already admitted defeat. What remains to be seen of them lies to be seen. Steel Brotherhood WAR! WAR! War… War never changes. For millennium, people have fought offensively and defensively. This time was no different. The Steel Brotherhood ended up launching a massive counter offensive after the initial offensive launched by TDC against Steel Brotherhood nations. The counter offensive was a resounding success. With enemy manpower destroyed and demoralized. The war was seemingly won after a few months of fighting. Many forces across the world had little to no resistance. During this process the TDC forgot what to call itself. In doing so it got lost, and so did many people get lost as well. The first break up happened when the Divine Council unblessed THC and thus became the first name change. Afterwards, the leader of THC was seen weeping in a corner and attempting to doodle battle plans with a crayon on the wall. However this lead to his replacement by the Large Man. Who changed the name to the Weckage Brothers and later to THG. However the war took a strange interesting turn when The Order decided to join in after denouncing the Steel Brotherhood. This surprised offensive caught many soldiers off guard. While the war between the Steel Brotherhood and TDC has been declared won in a way. Proper terms have not yet been signed due to the current conflict with The Order. Savage fighting across the world has been reported by frontline combat reporters. Multiple reports of massive air forces, navies, and chemical attacks have been reported by SB soldiers. However they soldier on despite these hostile and often brutal tactics. Their steel helmets protecting them from the hell scape of chemical gasses surrounding their positions often. The public has also not been spared such vile attacks as reports of bombers attempting to lay waste residential sectors of capitals and cities of various SB nations. However our spirit is not broken. Many troops out in the field hold their heads high. Their morale, unbreakable. Steel Brotherhood Purchases F-35s! Causes massive bankruptcy After realizations that the Steel Brotherhood was falling behind on the air sector they decided that they needed an upgrade. After a somewhat shortly held air competitions that brought aircraft manufactures from across the world to show off their very best. It has been decided! The Steel Brotherhood is reported to receive 5 new advance aircraft from Lockheed Martin. These new F-35Ms are more than capable of fighting in the modern battlefield and vastly superior to any other aircraft currently used in the world, outside of America that is. F-35M testing its new engine The F-35M is special due to its gold plated aircraft skin and specially designed aircraft engine. The Monisak Turbobill Engine, capable of vector thrusting and more powerful than most contemporary forms of jet propulsion. The fuel? Money! This added with the price tag of 100 Billion per aircraft has had a very unfortunate effect of tumbling the Steel Brotherhood into massive debt. Estimated reports from the war with The Order, TDC/WB/THG and the price of these new highly advanced aircraft puts us somewhere around one trillion in the red. However, as the sales of weapons rise, it is expected that the longer the war goes on the lighter the debt will be. However despite this massive debt sink, we will continue to provide you with weekly news. We do it for free. We apologize for the inconvenience of a lack of a weather report. Not only has our meteorologist team have been killed in a random airstrike. Our weather monitoring stopped reporting out in the middle of the Greenland. « Last Edit: March 11, 2016, 10:30:47 PM by SteelBrotherhood » Logged All Hail Steel JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: 3 Steel News, Week of Narch 7th, 2016 « Reply #1 on: March 11, 2016, 09:31:30 PM » " Steel Brotherhood Purchases F-35s! " is my favourite part. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 VicReyes Sr. Member Offline 259 Re: 3 Steel News, Week of Narch 7th, 2016 « Reply #2 on: March 11, 2016, 09:33:52 PM » Quote from: JohnTheGreat on March 11, 2016, 09:31:30 PM " Steel Brotherhood Purchases F-35s! " is my favourite part. I lost it when I read that part. Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 SteelBrotherhood Newbie Offline 4 Re: 3 Steel News, Week of March 7th, 2016 « Reply #3 on: March 11, 2016, 10:31:24 PM » Quote from: King Raja on March 11, 2016, 09:25:28 PM Also I'm pretty sure Narch isn't a month. We thank you kind citizen for reporting one of our mistakes. Its been fixed now. Logged All Hail Steel Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: 3 Steel News, Week of March 7th, 2016 « Reply #4 on: March 12, 2016, 02:21:47 PM » I would like to thank all who have shown support to my Hedgehogs in their time of need. You will never be forgotten and I love you all :') Logged Wielkopl Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » 3 Steel News, Week of March 7th, 2016 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2